Der Atem längst vergangener Zeiten
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Sequel zu This Time. Was ist 1969 passiert?


**Titel**: Der Atem längst vergangener Zeiten  
**Autor**: Anne-J.  
**E-Mail**: anne.schueler@gmx.de  
**Rating**: PG  
**Inhalt**: Was ist 1969 geschehen?  
**Sequel zu**: This Time  
**Bevorzugtes Wissen**: 1969  
**Sparte**: S/J, AU  
**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.  
**Autoren Bemerkungen**: An sich soll das ein Sequel zu This Time sein oder so was in der Art ;) – Allerdings, hab ich hier die Timeline geringfügig geändert, wie werdet ihr schon sehen. *g* Ich weiß, das Zeitreisen kompliziert sind und wenn ihr am Ende der FF (wenn ihr bis dahin durchhaltet) verwirrt seit (ich bin es auch *lol*), dann tut mir das leid, aber eigentlich kann ich dazu nur F.Picabia zitieren: Der Kopf ist rund, damit das Denken die Richtung ändern kann. ;) Ein ganz großen Dankeschön an Yosh fürs betan! *knuddel*

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Der Atem längst vergangener Zeiten 

~ _Kann es sein, das man die Vergangenheit verändern muss, damit die Gegenwart so existiert wie wir sie kennen?_' ~ 

„Abi!" 

Abigail folgte dem Ruf ihres Zwillingsbruders und tauchte aus einer Entropie (A/N: das heißt Chaos. Ich fand das Wort so klasse, ich musste es einfach anbringen) von verschiedenen, halbgeöffneten Kisten und deren verstreutem Inhalt auch. Die 16-Jährige wirbelte die blonden Haare durch die Luft um den Staub aus ihnen zu verscheuchen.Es gelang ihr nicht ganz, aber Staub machte sich äußerst gut in Kombination mit der grauen ehemals schwarzen Hose und den Spinnenweben, die ihr von den Schultern hingen und ihren Oberkörper bedeckten und so einen äußert „eleganten" Gesamteindruck erzeugte, wie Jake mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln feststellen musste. Der Reaktion seiner Schwester nach, musste er allerdings auch nicht viel besser aussehen. „Hallo? Irgendwer zu Hause?" Abigail winkte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht, und er kehrte in die Reale Welt zurück: „Hier." Er reichte ihr ein roteingeschlagenes Buch, das allem Anschein nach schon einiges mitgemacht hatte. „Was ist das?" „Schau nach." Sie schlug das Buch auf. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**13-11-1969 **

Sam hat die fixe Idee gehabt, wir sollten alles aufschreiben, damit es vielleicht eines Tages Daniel und die anderen bekommen. Ja, eines Tages. Wir haben uns damit abgefunden, dass wir nicht zurück können und hier in dieser Zeit festsitzen. Himmel, ich habe keine Ahnung was ich schreiben soll, ich hätte nie gedachte, dass ICH, Colonel Jack O'Neill, einmal Tagebuch schreiben würde... 

Wir sind jetzt seit über 3 Monaten hier, und langsam wird alles ... normal. Sam hadert immer noch an ihrer Zeit-Frage, und wir leben im Untergrund – nichts Neues also. 

Jack O'Neill 

**14-11-1969 **

Da wir vielleicht die einzigen Zeitreisenden sind, die es jemals geben wird, bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir aufschreiben sollten, was geschehen ist. 

Daniel, wenn du Dieses eines Tages bekommen solltest, kann es sein, dass wir noch leben, aber wir werden nicht mehr die sein, die wir einmal waren. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du nichts hättest tun können. Du warst immer wie ein Bruder für mich. Janet – du bist die beste Freundin die ich jemals hatte. Pass für mich bitte gut auf Cassandra auf. 

Samantha Carter 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Abigail hatte laut vorgelesen, und ihre Augen fielen auf Jake, der sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt: „Oh mein Gott..." Sie blätterte einige Seiten weiter. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**3-12-1969 **

Ich habe heute Sam gerettet... komplizierte Sache, hab ich selbst immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, aber angeblich war das kleine Mädchen, dass ich vor dem LKW gerettet habe Sam wie sie leib und lebt. Und ich dachte immer Wurmlöcher sind das Undurchschaubarste. Ich muss mich korrigieren. Und wie kann ich die Nachricht des Tages auslassen: Sam hat mich geküsst. Woho... Jetzt ist nur noch die Frage wo wir jetzt stehen. Ich habe heute meinen Job aufgeben müssen, und bin wieder auf der Suche. 

Jack O'Neill 

**6-12-1969 **

Oh mein Gott, ich weiß das meine Mutter lebt, und noch dazu hier, nur einige Straßen weiter. Und ich kann nichts tun, ich kann nicht vorbei gehen, sie nicht ansprechen, sie nicht warnen. Das bringt mich noch um. Jack sagt, ich sollte hingehen, schließlich benutzte ich hier zur Schadensbegrenzung immer wieder andere Namen, nur eben nicht Samantha Carter, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht einfach zu meiner Mutter gehen – oder? Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne Jack machen würde. 

Sam Carter 

**15-12-1969 **

Wir ziehen wieder um. Hier in der Gegend haben die Leute schon wieder angefangen zu starren. Wir sind jetzt Morgan und Ian O'Connor Ich glaube, Sam hat ein Faible für irische Namen – das letzte Mal waren wir Joan und Patrick O'Brien. J Space-Monkey wäre bestimmt begeistert. Hey, Danny-Boy, wenn du das mal liest, dann guck zweimal hin, denn du hast dich nicht verlesen... Ja, Sam und ich sind in dieser Zeit „verheiratet", wenn auch nur zur Tarnung. 

Jack O'Neill 

**23-12-1969 **

Die Wohnung in der wir jetzt leben ist nicht viel besser als die andere, aber die Gegend hier ist ruhiger. Wenn es so weiter schneit, sind wir morgen eingeschneit. Oh mein Gott, ich mache mir über solche ganz normalen Dinge sorgen, so als wenn gar nichts geschehen wäre. Es ist noch nicht einmal 5 Monate her, dass wir in dieser Zeit „gelandet" sind und wir tun so, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. Ja, wir vermeiden das Thema wo es nur geht... Ich weiß nicht welche Schäden wir mit unserer Präsens hier schon angerichtet haben, für den Moment kann ich nur sagen, dass wir keine Dinge ins Rollen gebracht haben, die das Stargategate-Command beeinflusst haben, denn wir sind noch immer hier. 

Morgen ist Weihnachten. Und heute in 13 Jahren wird meine Mutter sterben. Kann ich denn gar nichts tun? 

Samantha Carter 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

An dieser Stelle war die Schrift leicht verschmiert, die Tinte verlaufen, so **als **ob Tränen auf sie gefallen wären. Sanft strich Abi mit der Fingerkuppe über Sams Unterschrift. In dem Moment ertönte von unten die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die offensichtlich nach Hause gekommen war: „Abi? Jake?" „Auf dem Dachboden, Mom! Wir kommen!" Nach einem Blick zu ihren Bruder schob sie das Buch mit seinem Einverständnis unter den Pullover. Sie würden heute nacht weiter lesen. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

** 24-12-1969 **

Also ganz ehrlich: Schnee ist fast schlimmer als Bäume, die einen auf Schritt und Tritt durch das Universum verfolgen _(Anm. Autor: siehe... „Bäume, Bäume, Bäume – Leben wir nicht in einem wunderbaren Universum?" ;) _). Der einzige Vorteil besteht darin, dass er irgendwann wieder verschwindet – hoff ich doch zumindest. Er liegt bis zum ersten Fensterkreuz hoch und heute morgen befand sich der erste unter meiner Bettdecke. Na warte, Sam, Rache ist süß... 

Jack O'Neill 

**25-12-1969 **

Oh mein Gott, Oh mein Gott... Ich weiß das ist lächerlich, aber ich könnt das noch stundenlang untereinander schreiben. Mein Gott, ich kann's nicht fassen... Gestern nacht hat Jack um meine Hand angehalten. Colonel Jack O'Neill hat um die Hand von Captain Samantha Joan Carter angehalten. Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen. 

Samantha Carter 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Die Unterschrift sah schnell hingeschmiert aus, ebenso die letzten Zeilen. Genau so wie die Schrift einer Person, die eindeutig andere Dinge im Sinn hatte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Abi's Lippen und es breitete sich aus bis in ihre Augen. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes schnarchte ihr Bruder leise, aber deutlich und auch sie musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Sie würde morgen weiter lesen. Mit dem roten Buch auf der Bauch schlief sie ein. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**14-5-1970 **

Ich kann's nicht mehr hören! Dieses ewige „Wir dürfen die Zukunft nicht verändern"! Verfluchte Scheiße! Heute ist Charlies Todestag, und ich kann noch nicht einmal zu seinem Grab gehen, weil er noch nicht einmal gestorben ist. Verfluchte scheiße, er ist noch nicht einmal geboren, ich bin noch nicht einmal mit Sara verheiratet, ich... ich weiß das alles geschehen wird, und ich weiß das alles schief gehen wird. Ich gehe jetzt. 

Jack O'Neill 

**14-5-1970 **

Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit dem Wind... Ich schätze das war wohl das erste Mal, das ich wirklich über Charlie geredet habe und dabei ist mir einiges klar geworden. Sam's letzten Worte, als ich heute morgen das Haus verlassen habe, sind mir den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf gegangen. Du würdest ALLES ändern. Ja, ich glaube das stimmt – sicher kann ich mir da natürlich nicht sein, aber wenn Sam das schon sagt... Charlies Tod ist sicher das Schrecklichste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist, aber ich habe auch verstanden, dass so vieles davon abhängig war. Ich schätze die Schlangen-Köpfe werden ihn vermutlich verfluchen, denn ich bezweifel, dass ich mit auf die Abydos-Mission gegangen wäre, wenn er gelebt hätte, aber vielleicht sagt ja auch einer Danke. Danke Charlie für die schöne Zeit – Du hast die Welt gerettet, denn ich habe es getan und ohne deinen Tod hätte ich nie die Chance dazu gehabt. 

Jack O'Neill 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Abigail liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Sie saß wieder auf dem Dachboden und die salzigen Tropfen vermischten sich mit dem Staub. „Danke, Charlie.", murmelte sie während sie weiter blätterte. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**4-8-1970 **

1 Jahr – 365 Tage sind wir jetzt schon in der falschen Zeit, in einem falschen Leben. 365 Tage, das bedeutet 365 mal 24 Stunden in denen wir aus Versehen die Zukunft verändert haben können. Es ist die Frage ob Daniel und Teal'c in die Welt zurück gekehrt sind, die wir gekannt haben – wenn sie zurück gekehrt sind. Wenn meine Theorie stimmt, können sie genau so gut weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit gegangen sein oder auch in die Zukunft. Aber auch in unserer Zeit, wenn sie denn noch die unsrige ist, ist 1 Jahr vergangen. Wenn wir also jemals zurückkehren sollten, woran ich nicht mehr glaube, wird alles anders sein. Die Erde der Zukunft kann zerstört sein, das Universum kann zerstört sein und wir wissen es nicht obwohl es unsere Zeit ist. Da wir jetzt in dieser Zeit sind und augenscheinlich bleiben, frage ich mich was passieren wird, wenn in dieser Zeitlinie das Tor geöffnet wird, und ob es uns irgendwie beeinflussen wird. Wir können vielleicht von außen beobachten wie alles geschehen wird, und wissen was geschehen wird, aber nichts tun. Andererseits kann alles ganz anders geschehen. Aber kann denn alles anders geschehen? Wir müssen in der Zeit zurück gehen, damit ich dieses schreiben kann und es darf sich bis jetzt nichts verändert haben, denn sonst müsste ich theoretisch betrachtet andere Erinnerungen haben, und vielleicht ein anderer Mensch sein. Dann ist aber noch zu bedenken, dass die Zukunft mit Bestimmtheit schon verändert wurde, und zwar am 3. Dezember des vergangenen Jahres, denn mein Ich in dieser Zeit lebt. Und obwohl wir in die Vergangenheit eingegriffen haben und „uns" verändert haben, hat sich für unser jetziges Sein nichts verändert... Ich frage mich was dies zu bedeuten hat. 

Samantha Carter-O'Neill 

**18-9-1070 **

Ich trage immer noch die Erinnerungen an die Zukunft in mir – natürlich, denn ich habe in ihr gelebt. Jeder Tag ist ein wenig wie ein Déjà-Vu und doch ganz anders. Jede einzelne Sekunde verbringe ich damit, dass Leben hier nicht zu beeinflussen, es ist mein primäres Ziel. Aber ist das denn fair? Ich lebe *mein* Leben eigentlich nicht, ich lebe nur damit andere Menschen ihr Leben so verbringen können, wie es ihnen bestimmt ist – ist das also mir gegenüber gerecht? Nein! Ich will etwas von meinem Leben haben und ich werde etwas von meinem Leben haben. Dann weiß ich eben wie man eine Mikrowelle bedient, bevor sie erfunden wird, dann weiß ich eben das manche Handlungen falsch und manche richtig sind – na und?! Ich bin immer noch Samantha Carter, ob ich jetzt 1999 oder 1970 lebe. In beiden Zeiten hätte ich vermutlich die Zukunft verändert. „Früher" wäre meine Zukunft das Jahr 2000 gewesen, heute ist es eben das Jahr 1971. 

Samantha Carter-O'Neill 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Die Seiten schmolzen dahin, wurden immer weniger. Abigail lies mit den Fingern die Seiten durchblättern. Es waren nur noch wenige Seiten, die überblieben und mit ihnen nur noch wenige dokumentierte Tage... 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**3-4-1971 **

Können wir es riskieren noch einmal dort einzubrechen, und unbemerkt das Tor zu öffnen? Ich weiß nicht ob das möglich ist – auf der anderen Seite: Dies ist die einzige Chance, die wir vielleicht jemals wieder haben werden und wer immer auch sie uns gegeben hat, hat es nicht ohne Grund getan. Außerdem: Würden wir es nicht unser ganzes restliches Leben bereuen, wenn wir es nicht wenigstens versucht hätten? 

Samantha Carter-O'Neill 

**4-4-1971 **

Es ist die taktische Überlegung wie wir in das Gebäude ein weiteres Mal reinkommen- Ganz ehrlich, dass ist mir in den ganzen Jahren während meiner Black-Ops nicht passiert, dass ich zwei Mal mit dem selben Ziel in das selbe Gebäude eingedrungen bin! Wir haben nur noch die eine Zat – alles andere ist mit Danny-Boy und Teal'c zurückgegangen. Wir dürfen nicht zu früh einbrechen, sonst laufen wir der Gefahr, dass Tor gar nicht erst zu erreichen – womit uns natürlich die Sorge genommen wäre, wie wir es ein zweites Mal in Gang kriegen – ich sollte Sam diese Möglichkeit vorschlagen – sie macht sich sowie so zu viele Sorgen. 

Jack O'Neill 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**19-4-2001 **

Wir haben es geschafft. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber wir sind wieder da. Vieles hat sich verändert, obwohl... naahhh... soviel auch nicht. Danny-Boy ist immer noch der gleiche, Teal'c hat immer noch Probleme mit dem Erden-Humor, Hammond kriegt immer noch einen halben Infarkt, wenn es unerlaubte Toraktivierungen gibt – nur Janet's Nadeln sind größer geworden. Alles ist wieder so wie es war – fast. 

Jack O'Neill 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Abigail schloss das kleine rote Buch, dessen Ecken bereits die Farbe verloren hatten, und sie hielt es fest an ihren Körper gepresst. Ihr Bruder saß ihr schweigend gegenüber. „Es ist wahr..." „Ja." „Ich dachte immer, dass wären Märchen gewesen, die Dad uns zum einschlafen erzählt hat. Ich dachte immer, Zeitreisen seien sogar mit dem Gate unmöglich." Abi schob das Buch unter ihren staubigen Pullover und lächelte ihren Bruder an: „Eines Tages. Eines Tages wenn das Stargate öffentlich wird, dann soll die Menschheit erfahren was einige Handvoll Menschen für sie geleistet hat und dieses Buch wird eine Grundlage sein." Leise wiederholte sie Sam's letzten Satz: „ ‚Aber, kann es sein, das man die Vergangenheit verändern muss, damit die Gegenwart so existiert wie wir sie kennen?'" 

Abigail Joan und Jacob Ian O'Neill sahen ihre Eltern auf einmal mit ganz neuen Augen und vieles nahm Gestalt an. Sie lächelten sich an. Eines Tages... 

**ENDE **

© Anne Schüler, Oktober 2002 


End file.
